Atom Boy
Atom Boy is the 8th episode of BTUAM and the 21st overall episode. Plot Ben, Gwen and Kevin aswell as Goopie are at Mr. Smoothies. A waitress was ordering them drinks and food. "Chilli fries please. And maybe a blueberry/taco smoothy" Ben ordered. Goopie shook his head at Ben. "Even something you made disagrees" Gwen scolded at Ben. Ben began rolling up small pieces of serviettes and flicking them at Gwen. "St-st-STOP IT!" She shouted. Then she raised a finger and shot a blast of mana at Ben. He held up the faceplate and it managed to deflect the beam, but it hit the waitress. She began shaking and vibrating, smoke began coming from her. "Forever Knight!" Kevin shouted. "DUCK, she's gonna blow!" The whole team jumped under a table. KABOOM! The robot exploded, but bits of metal didn't fly over the place, she stayed together. Then the robot began morphing, transforming even. Guns and shields popped out all over it. "Time to put a stop to this" Ben said, scrolling through the Ultimatrix. He saw a hologram of three balls joined together. "That looks like an atom?" He said, attempting to zoom. "Ehh," and he transformed. "Atom!!" He shouted. "Looks like I was right," he said in a high-pitched, calm voice,"let's figure out your powers!" Atom flew around the robot, as it shot at him. It created holes but they instantly began to heal over, the healing process was slow though. Being a the molecular structure of water, Atom become a whole puddle of water and splashed over the robot, expecting it to electrocute itself. No effect. "Hmm, that doesn't work..." "OBVIOUSLY!" Kevin shouted to him from under the table. "Need any help?" Gwen offered. Ben shook his head, he wanted to defeat the robot on his own, using Atom. His molecular structure began changing again. Three three atoms merged into one grey one and four white balls grew out of him. He was a Methane molecule. "How do you like the heat?" Atom asked it, then he shot fire at it. The robot began beeping and flew off. Atom reverted to normal as everyone climbed out from under tables. "This thing has been giving me a lot of new transformations" Ben questioned. "You say that like it's a bad thing? It just means you are getting closer to becoming that Ben 10,000 dude" Kevin cheered. Ben looked more concerned. "I can barely put up with these villains, what makes you think that just because I have the ability to transform into aliens without actually transforming, which is ''not ''cool, that I will be able to stop them easier?" Kevin thought about it for a while, then walked over to his car. "Alright, let's go." The team with their new addition stayed in Ben's room, once again, watching Sumo Slammers. "This show is filth!" Gwen complained. The three boys 'Heyed!' her. She got up and turned off the tv. It turned back on. She pressed the button on the flat screen tv, but this time there was no effect whatsoever. She tried it once more and there was an effect. A green beam shot at her. Kevin quickly absorbed a reflective metal and covered Gwen. "Easy, easy, Kev. I wasn't going to hurt her" Ben said. He unmerged with the TV and reverted from his Upgrade form. "Let's do something fun. Let's find out what that robot wanted. I could go Atom again and find her?" Ben spitballed. At hearing the word Atom, Goopie transformed. As Atom, Goopie was smart enough to speak in English and not just repeatedly say 'Goopie.' "I will do it!" Goopie shouted. "Okay, ready. Goopie? Start tracking the robot" Ben instructed. Goopie closed his eyes and using his ''near-''omnipotent powers, began tracking her. "Got it!" Goopie shouted, and he flew through a wall and began chasing the long-gone robot. "I got a need for speed!" Ben shouted. "XLR8!! What, Diamondhead. Oh man! This is just like the time Charmcaster switched bodies with Gwen, I even said the same thing. Hmm, maybe this will work?" Diamondhead began saying to himself. He began morphing into Diamondfish. "It worked!" Diamondfish fell to the floor. He put a fin down and a long wave of Diamonds grew from the floor, heading out through the wall. Diamondfish jumped into the air and dived into the waves, then he phased through the walls (a power that works only when he swims through diamonds) and continued swimming through the waves off diamond. Kevin bent down and absorbed the diamonds. He then put a hand over Gwen and covered her in the diamonds. The two then dived into the diamonds and swam through the wall and through the diamonds. Goopie led them to the sea. Diamondfish created a tunnel of diamonds that went through the ocean. The three continued swimming through the diamond waves until the pressure got too much for the diamonds to continue growing. Diamondfish was good to continue swimming through the water but Gwen and Kevin being made of the diamonds would explode from the pressure and couldn't breathe. Gwen put Mana suit over the two of them so that they wouldn't be crushed, Ben then called up Goopie who was still Atom. Goopie became the Oxygen structure and covered the couple giving them air to breathe. The four of them continued to swim. After about half an hour, Goopie began getting tired of covering the two and could only tolerate one. Ben quickly transformed into Atom himself and carried Kevin through the water. Soon, Goopie stopped. They were at an underwater cavern. They rested, now that there was air to breath. Ben and Goopie reverted to their regular forms. After resting a while, Ben had a look around. There were a few Knights walking around. Ben quickly transformed into Ghostfreak and had a search through the room. They were digging a hole. He searched through the hole and realised it went upwards. He quickly went back to report his findings to the group. "Really? They are digging a tunnel, upwards?" Kevin asked. Then Gwen's eyes shot open. "Ben, quickly. Transform into dugger and drill all the way to the surface!" She instructed. He did as told. As he transformed into Dugger, his head grew and became grew, and the shape of a shield. His body fell to the ground and his arms shrank and multiplied. The transformation was completed, of course though it was instant so no one saw it. He dug all the way to the top of the land with super speed and saw, he was at the desert where the knights were always digging. They were trying to get to the Galvanic Mechamorph. He quickly dug back down and told the group. "Okay, Ben, dig right into them. You have to destroy their digger!" Dugger dug through the wall and into the room that all the knights sat. Gwen, Kevin and Goopie were already there. Goopie had transformed into Atom again. They quickly got rid of the Knights in the room, guarding the tunnel and Ben began tunnelling through. Goopie quickly flew after him. Gwen thought about it and created two mana aliens, one like Dugger and one like Riff Raff. The two clones ran after Atom and Dugger. Dugger saw the drilling machine they were using. It was the robot. Then it clicked into Ben's head. They needed the blast of mana and energy from the Ultimatrix to hit the robot to power it fully. It gained Dugger's digging powers and energy from the mana. Dugger quickly turned and began drilling through, beside the robot. Then he popped out infront of it. The knights guiding the robot were shocked and they fell off. Then Dugger smashed into the robot, making it fall too, then he jumped down with it. Atom confusedly followed aswell as the two mana clones. Everyone and everything fell at the bottom of the tunnel. Dugger climbed off and reverted to Ben. "Goopie. Atom Boy!" Ben said smirking. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Goopie Villains *Robot *Forever Knights Aliens Used By Ben *Atom (Debut; x2) *Upgrade (Off-screen transformation) *Diamondhead (Mistransformation, selected alien XLR8) *Diamondfish *Ghostfreak *Dugger By Goopie *Atom (x2) Abilities used by Kevin *Diamonds Creatures made by Gwen *Dugger Clone *Riff Raff Clone Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX